The present invention relates to a combination of an air conditioning unit with an air ventilating unit for heat recovery.
Generally, the prior art ventilating units provided with a rotary total heat exchanger assembly were placed in a room to be air-conditioned as independent floor type units separate from the air conditioning units. Because the prior art units were of the floor type design, an area was required for placement of the ventilating units. In some cases, if the units were not positioned properly, there was the possibility of occurring intereference between a stream of air derived from the ventilating unit and a stream of air derived from the air conditioning unit. Thus, the obtained airflow and air conditioning state were not satisfactory.